This invention relates to conservation in general and more particularly to filtering of the grey water prior to dispersal.
The demand for water is increasing and the general fresh water supply is not. Growth in agriculture, industry, household, and recreational uses have placed significant strains on the already limited fresh water supply
Add to this the effects of pollution and the actual supply of available usable fresh water is dwindling while the world's population continues to grow.
Supplying this growing population has required a huge expenditure in infrastructure, pumping stations, and water treatment works. At the present time, estimates are that four out of every ten people live without improved sanitation and only about half of the world's population has a piped water supply to their home.
To expand the usefulness of this limited water supply, one approach has been to re-use water a second time. This is often referred to as grey water or sullage. Grey water is non-industrial wastewater generated from domestic (and sometime industrial) uses such as dish washing, laundry and bathing. Grey water comprises 50-80% of residential wastewater and includes all water from a residence except that from toilets.
Grey water is typically treated through the sewer system by the water treatment plants. Obviously, if grey water were used in a secondary manner, then the load upon the treatment plants would be reduced to only 20-50% of its current load, thereby reducing the costs for this part of the infrastructure.
Use of the gray water include such simple solutions as diverting the water to a garden for a residential application. Unfortunately, in an industrial setting such as motels and hotels, and resorts pumping the grey water to a “garden” is not feasible, but to their landscaping, ponds, and/or golf course is.
It is clear there is a need for an efficient and cost effective mechanism to conserve water by reusing as much as possible.